


Under The Mistletoe

by KittieValentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dom Nick Valentine, F/M, Filthy, Fluff, Kissing, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Nick Valentine surprises the Sole Survivor by carrying out a little tradition that sparks a bit more than a quick kiss.





	1. It'd Be Rude Not To

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> this is my first Fallout fic and I haven't played it in a while so please be gentle with your comments! *gulps nervously  
> I'm hoping to get a chapter a day to keep my creative juices flowing, if anyone has any suggestions do not hesitate to make them known! I'm in love with this synth and I ain't ashamed!

It always seemed that whenever you ventured out into the Commonwealth on a supply run or errand, you found yourself losing complete comprehension of time. You would disappear without a companion and be gone for a week without a single thought to those you had left behind. You wouldn't take care of yourself adequately; not eating or sleeping as your body needed and you were certainly scolded for it by your local doctor back at Sanctuary, who very kindly donated supplies to you just for her own peace of mind. 

This time was different though. The Commonwealth felt different and so did the people you met on your travels. A cool breeze had developed which was unusual for the hot and dry climate that the wasteland had adopted to. You had arrived back at the outskirts to Diamond City and checked your Pipboy.  
"Shit!" It was then and there that you found yourself returning 2 months later to a Christmas in the Commonwealth. 

Darkness had already taken hold of the horizon and when you entered the stadium, you found coloured lights littered along every sheet of corrugated metal. The children were racing around and even the vendors seemed more upbeat but then it dawned on you; this was your first Christmas without Nate or Shaun. Wandering aimlessly through the city, you see the neon lights of Nick's agency and find yourself drawn in that direction. He had once accompanied you all the way to the Glowing Sea, being a synth he could tolerate the radiation levels but the thing that brought you closer was when he saved you. You had inadvertently fallen through a collapsing church roof that was sinking in the sands of the fallout. Ghouls were scrapping over you like you were a piece of meat and after blacking out, all you remember is waking up in Nick's arms and him saying, "you're a tougher nut than I thought... let's blow this joint." You were pretty much inseparable from  
this point on but your feelings towards him became harder to suppress and you eventually had to take Dogmeat on your excursions instead. 

You were getting lost in the thought of missing Nick when a voice cut you out of the daydream.  
"Ya made it back in one piece I see." You see the familiar glow of a cigarette and a tilted fedora, accompanied by that slight smile and flirtatious wink.  
"As always, Detective," you reply with a smug grin that fails to hide your inner sadness. You squeeze in next to Nick, leaning on the wall that leads to his office.  
The warm glow of his eyes are fixed onto you as he watches intently. You bear a sad smile.  
"Penny for ya thoughts doll?" He waits patiently for an answer that never comes; instead, his eyes roam slightly, finally settling on your hands which toy with the wedding band on your finger.  
"Ah... I erm... didn't mean to upset ya there doll... kinda forget....." Nick hesitates as he deliberates what to say but instead takes a heavy drag of his cigarette before discarding it. You simply smile at his fluster.  
"It's not your fault Nick, it's nice that tradition still upholds considering everyone's circumstances not just my own."  
"That's awful selfless of ya doll. That's why I like ya one helluva lot," Nick chuckles. You could have sworn your heart skipped a beat when he said those words but he was just being friendly, no way would a synth copy the emotes of love. 

"It'd be awful rude to ignore tradition doll." You see Nick's eyes fixed on something above you and as you follow the line, your gaze rests on a mistletoe but you immediately snap it away, your cheeks practically on fire and heart pounding in your chest.

A metal hand settles against the wall behind your head and so does his other hand on the opposite side. You're trapped. Your eyes flit around before meeting Nick's glowing halos which seem to be glowing brighter in the moment. He slowly leans down and presses his lips gently against yours.

The feeling is strange but the contact sends your heart racing and your head spinning. Nick slowly pulls away, leaning his forehead against yours, his fedora darkening your features.  
"Something tells me you enjoyed that doll," Nick claims in a low, husky voice. You raise your eyebrows questioningly as Nick leans, placing his lips right against your ear.  
"Oh just that your heart rate has jumped from 64 to 98 beats per minute and your body is radiating pheromones like a rod a uranium." 

His mechanical sensors and ability to read you so unfairly drives you wild and you grab the back of his neck and pull him down into an aggressive kiss. You can hear a gentle whir and hum inside him as the kiss deepens, your arms around his neck and his tongue inside your mouth, dominating the kiss. His hands settle around your waist tightly, his metal claw scraping in the tears of your clothing. His grasp travels lower, around your thighs before hoisting you up and firmly pressing you against the cold wall.

You groan at the fluidity of his movement and grasp at his shoulders, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, buried beneath his trench-coat. His kisses turn to your sensitive neck and you feel him grin at your whimpers.  
"N-Nick... I..." He seems to expertly break you down into a whimpering mess, an unavoidable heat growing between your legs. His lips cease to play on your neck and he looks up to you.

"Why don't you come inside for a drink?" he notions to his office and you hastily accept.


	2. Whiskey on Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick discovers that whiskey doesn't just taste good from a tumbler but better shared with good company and that's exactly what you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a few days to get inspiration for this but thank you so much for the support

Nick swiftly carries you down the alley, using your back to open the door and then pressing you firmly against it to shut out the world. His lips start to graze your jawline, down your sensitive neck and towards your chest. You've lost perspective of where your hands are, just knowing that they are somewhere along his broad shoulders. He nips at your collarbone, rewarding him with throaty moan. You fall silent, remaining breathless but it's enough to warrant his attention. At first he looks concerned, as if you were rejecting him but you bite your bottom lip, playfully reassuring him that this is nothing of a rejection.

"Now... about that drink.." he says, placing you gently on the edge of his desk after carelessly swiping the files from it. He rummages through some draws before revealing a bottle of pre-war whiskey, two tumblers and holding them up for your approval. You smile at him.

He returns in front of you and you subconsciously part your legs, allowing him to stand unbearably close, he struggles filling the glass, the silky smooth liquid pouring heavily from the bottle and spilling over the rim and down your chest.  
You gasp at the cool temperature then look up at Nick who wears a rather thoughtful expression.  
"Be a shame to waste good whiskey doll," he claims. You glance at him questioningly but not before he suddenly grabs you by the waste and buries his face along your neck and down your chest, his synthetic tongue gliding over your wet skin, soaking up the cold alcohol. You find yourself gasping uncontrollably at the new situation, holding his forearms in a vice-like grip. Nick gives your neck one final stroke with his tongue before planting a gentle kiss on your lips. A smug grin plays on his mouth.  
"Who'da thought whiskey could taste so good on a dame like you?" You decide to play along, euphoria taking over your senses as you wrap your arms around his tattered neck.  
"I don't know but erm... maybe it will taste good in other places..." You buck your hips slightly, creating the slight friction needed to send both yours and Nick's arousal into overdrive.  
"Well, I guess I need to do a little investigating then don't I?" he replies smoothly, his Boston twang so rare and manipulating, you lean back across his desk, presenting your body for his questioning.


	3. An Interesting Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing leads to another and Nick finds the situatiom very intriguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support, I'm really enjoying writing this and hope you enjoy reading it too! If anyone has any suggestions or requests get in touch, I use my friend's old email but it's liamolivers@rocketmail.com

Nick runs his skeletal hand down from your collarbone to your sensitive heat, watching with a satisfied grin as you arch your back. He takes the opportunity and wraps an arm beneath you, taking your vault suit's zip between the forefinger and thumb of his more human hand and slowly pulling it down along your perfect curves. He leans back, marvelling over the sight before him.  
"Well well, what in God's name did I do to deserve a gal like you?" You smile breathlessly in response and sit up to throw your arms around his neck and pull him into a heated kiss. He groans happily as his circuits generate electrical impulses that drive him on to hastily paw at your clothing. You pull at the lapels of his trench-coat, helping him take it off and dumping it on the floor. He loosens the straps from his shoulders and lets them hang by his legs as he pulls your vault suit to your soft feet, revealing you inch by beautiful inch.  
He stays by your feet, pulling his tie loose and begins kissing and nibbling at your thighs, bursts of giggles and pants escaping your lips as you feel him grim against your skin. 

In less than a minute he pulls your panties to one side and takes a firm stroke of your aching heat, savouring your taste in his memory as he places his grip on your hips, pulling you towards his silky, synthetic mouth. His tongue laps against your bud mercilessly as he discovers one of the powers of being human. He swaps between kissing and sucking, bringing you to the very edge then removing himself before returning to repeat.   
"Oh my God... N-Nick..." you barely manage to whisper but he cuts you off by sliding down your panties and replacing them with a finger inside your wet entrance and you cannot help but cry out his name and grasp at the edges of his desk. He strokes inside you with expert precision, adding another finger which only adds to your tension and desperation. He leans down and kisses your stomach, getting lost in the sound of your moans. 

Whilst enjoying the moment, neither of you hear footsteps outside and you freeze when there's a slight knocking at the door but Nick seems to have other ideas. He plants his skeletal hand over your mouth to drown out any whimpers and continues kissing your body until he removes his fingers and licks your juices from them slowly.

"Nick? Is everything okay, I thought I heard something." It was Ellie. The detective's hand starts unbuckling his belt and he drops it to the floor, now focusing his attention on unzipping his trousers and pressing his synthetic bulge between your legs. Your eyes widen at the pressure and Ellie's knocking becomes louder.  
"Nick? Nick are you there?!"   
"I'm here Ellie, nothing to worry about, just working on a ve-ry interesting case," he draws out every word as he slowly presses his head inside you, feeling as your slick walls tighten around him.  
"Okay well, I'll see you in the morning detective." Ellie's footsteps hurry away and you let out a passionate sigh as Nick uncovers your mouth and pushes himself all the way inside you.   
"And a ve-ry interesting case this is turning out to be," he claims as his hands slowly work at unbuttoning his shirt.


	4. Customer Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sole Survivor continue to explore their passion throughout the night.

The euphoric daze you find yourself in is so intense; you never knew Nick was capable of this, let alone having the... parts to engage in such... in such.... dirty, passionate sins. Nick buries his length deep inside your hot, wet heat, groaning as he feels you tighten and adjust to his rather above-average size. He begins slowly, setting a pace that teases soft sighs and whimpers from your plump lips. His hands run along the backs of your thighs, gently wrapping them around his waist before suddenly lifting you up and sitting himself in his chair. As he sits down harshly, the force pushes him slightly deeper inside causing you both to groan appreciatively.

His golden orbs look your body up and down before settling on your eyes, he pulls you towards him by the back of your neck. "I have one question in this investigation doll." He stares you out as you stare back longingly.  
"How much would you like this Detective to erm... finish your case with a satisfying outcome - guar-an-teed?" The last word is drawn out and it sends shudders down every nerve in your body, accidentally allowing a throaty moan to escape from your core.  
You rock your hips against him, grasping at his shoulders as lust takes over and you harden your bounce, his own hips reciprocating your actions. You can hear his fans whirring at high speed now, his actuators driving his processor to the limit. His skeletal hand grips on your thigh enough that it's gonna bruise but you're in too far to care now. In fact, you stopped caring the minute he stopped you in the street.

"Jesus doll. A dame like you.... and a synth like me-"  
"Shut up Nick! Oh God-!" You begin to cry out, your tension threatening to snap. He thrusts harder, pulling you tight against him; messages flood his system warning of imminent shutdown. His energy reserves are fluctuating with the sporadic electrical impulses. He leans up towards your ear.  
"Let go for me doll, let me hear it." You obey his order as he continues to thrust and his name leaves your mouth in a scream that Nick is sure Diamond City will hear. Hearing you forces him to his capacity, he makes a guttural moan and his system shuts down. His body falls limp. 

When his systems return to function, he is still inside you, your eyes fixated on his. "Good girl," he strokes your damp hair, leaning in to kiss your neck, nibbling and sucking to leave his mark. You sigh lovingly, cupping his cheeks in your soft hands. You kiss his lips hard as he brings his hands around you and carries you upstairs to where his bed is. 

Your kissing doesn't stop, not until he is about to leave but you grab his wrist in protest.  
"Nick.... please.... stay with me.." He accepts and slides in behind you but cannot resist by planting chaste kisses along your neck and shoulders, his hand roaming your body and round to your breasts. You giggle at his advances again but gasp inwardly as his hand finds purchase between your legs. He hums with delight and proceeds to rub circles on your oversensitive bud occasionally sliding a finger inside you and smiling as you thrust your hips in rhythm with his arm.   
"N-Nick..." you whimper in ecstasy as he gently brings you to a hard climax one that causes your whole body to tenses, your hands to grip unforgivingly and your eyes to roll back in their lids.

You roll over to face the Detective who lovingly wraps his arms around you.  
"We should make this a more regular tradition doll." He winks as he watches you gently fall asleep, content with the love you just made and will hopefully continue to make.


End file.
